Just Playing
by Krystal Alspaugh
Summary: What happens when Bella finds out that Emmett and Rosalie are having marital issues, and that Emmett isn't handling it well?  What will he do to the delicious smelling human, when he's on the brink...
1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing. I hope to one day be as talented as the Fabulous Stephenie Meyer. This is just a little fun between Emmett and Bella ;) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>CHAPTER 1.<p>

Bella was all alone in the Cullen house. Well except for Emmett that is. He was on Bella Watch. It was getting ridiculous, Bella barely had any time for herself without being watched. Plus on top of all that, Emmett had been acting very odd lately. He always had a dark sense of humor, but it was becoming more so here lately. Edward was noticing it too. He didn't want to leave Bella behind today, but his eyes were as black as they could be. There was only one other time Bella had seen his eyes this black and that was when she had saved him in Volterra. Edward had been pushing himself way to far here lately. There was not another option this weekend. He _had _to go hunting. Emmett was completely fine, thirst wise that is, he had hunted the night before in what Bella assumed was a precaution for staying with her today. Bella was at the moment upstairs in Edward's bedroom looking through one of his old journals. It was so intriguing to read all of the historical moments he had seen himself. And how he portrayed them.

"Hello Bella."

Bella's head snapped up to see Emmett standing in the door frame. He had a very satisfied smirk, for scaring her, on his face.

"Oh! Hey Em. You really do love giving me a heart attack don't you?" Bella said glaring at Emmett.

"Oh that wasn't me scaring you, if I wanted to scare you, I could easily do it. And I would do it in a much more creative way." Emmett said with a cruel smile on his perfect face.

"Well how about you don't and we say you did." Bella said trying to keep the playful smile on her face. He was really starting to creep her out.

"That doesn't sound like much fun." Emmett said as he slowly started to shift into a crouch.

Bella knew he was going slowly so that she could see what he was doing so that it increased her fear. And it was working. Bella's heart started to pound erratically in her chest. Emmett's smile turned into a menacing curl of his lip. And before Bella could blink Emmett sprang at her.

Bella at the time was sitting on the new addition to Edward's room. A giant four poster bed. Emmett was on top of her in a second, pinning her to the soft mattress. She hadn't felt the impact of his hard body, so that meant he was in control of himself in that matter.

Emmett grabbed Bella's hands and pinned them above her head, needing only one hand to restrain her. Emmett then took his free hand and cupped Bella's jaw. He wasn't too forceful, just enough to were Bella couldn't resist, as he forced her face to the side so as to expose her neck to him. Bella was trembling, she didn't know what the hell he was up to. She could still see him out of her peripheral vision, he was staring at her jugular vein. Emmett's eyes flicked to hers for just a second then back to her throat, he started to lean his mouth closer to her throat. Bella was shaking uncontrollably at this point, she knew he could smell the fear emanating off her skin. His lips were touching the skin of her neck and she could feel the smile on his lips. He was enjoying this.

"Emmett what are you doing?" Bella said on a whisper. Was he really going to kill her?

"Having fun." Was Emmett's sly answer.

"Please don't do this." Bella said trying to control the trembling of her bottom lip.

"Oh Bella, don't you trust me?" Emmett said, his lips leaving tingles against her neck.

Instead of answering Bella decided to try and wiggle a little just to see how much room she had to work with. Emmett knew exactly what she was doing and started to laugh gently against her. Bella let out a huff of exasperation right into Emmett's face as she turned her head to glare at him. Bella instantly seen the change. Emmett before _was_ just playing. Now was a totally different story. Bella watched as Emmett's eyes darkened as she stared back at him, and how his amused humor quickly became something darker and more menacing.

"Emmett, I'm sorry. I won't move again, just calm down." Bella said trying to take hold of the situation.

She knew she shouldn't have breathed right on him like she did, he wasn't Edward. He wasn't used to her smell that concentrated.

"Bella…. I…." Emmett couldn't form a coherent sentence.

Bella could tell that he was struggling eternally. What happened next Bella wasn't ready for. Emmett suddenly was off of her and standing up against the far wall in Edwards room. He looked as if he barley had control of himself. Bella was frozen.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella…. But at the same time I do. I haven't felt like this in years. It's so strange… so….exhilarating." Emmett looked like he just had an epiphany.

And it scared the hell of Bella.

"I have been sooo bored here lately…. And I think I just found my new game." Emmett paused for dramatic affect. "Bella hunting." He said the last with the wickedest smile on his face.

Bella swallowed hard.

"Emmett that ridiculous. You know you don't want to do that. Do you really want to kill me?" Bella said the last with a few tears in her eyes.

He was really going to do this. Emmett was going to hunt her. She could see the madness in his eyes.

"Oh yes Bella I really do. And who said I would kill you when I caught you? I can think of _a lot_ of things that I could do to you once I catch you."

Bella wasn't sure but she thought Emmett was probably getting a sexual high off of this. Just at that moment the house phone rang. Bella jumped about five feet off the mattress at the sound. Emmett didn't look affected at all as he picked up the receiver in Edwards room.

"Hello, Cullen Residence." Emmett spoke smoothly, as if he wasn't a vampire who was on the verge of falling off the wagon, so to speak.

"Emmett I swear to God if you hurt her, I _will _rip you to pieces and leave your head alone to watch the rest of your body burn!"

Even to Bella's less sensitive human ears, she could hear Alice screech words to Emmett that Bella couldn't imagine coming out of her dainty mouth. Emmett's smile faltered a little as he took in Alice's anger.

"Alice listen….. No just….. But I wasn't…. Yeah okay. I'll behave." Emmett's shoulders slumped as he promised to be good and hung up the phone.

Bella felt such a warm, loving feeling toward Alice she couldn't help but smile a beaming grin. _Alice, what ever you want to do to me when you get home, you have at it. Bella Barbie, buying me expensive designer clothes, etc. I don't care, you just have fun._ Bella decided this in her head knowing Alice could see her decision and knew she would be pleased.

"I don't know what your smiling about… this isn't over." Emmett said kind of sulkily.

"Emmett once you come into your right head, you will see how insane this all is and yes it will be over." Bella said confidently.

"There's nothing that I need to _come into_ except well… maybe one or two things." Emmett said with a devilish grin towards Bella.

Bella swallowed hard trying to keep her breathing even. Was he really suggesting what she thought he was suggesting? Bella couldn't even speak she was so flabbergasted.

"I'll leave you to that little thought, I'm sure you'll think about it in detail later." And with that Emmett vanished from the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2.

Bella sat on Edwards bed stunned by what Emmett said. What was going on here! Emmett was her big brother, her stone hard teddy bear. He wasn't some sex and blood crazed fiend. Bella sat and thought about all the happenings that had been going on in the Cullen house recently. Rose wasn't acting like herself either, she was still a bitch, but she was more distant than usual these days. Alice had been a lot less peppy and happy here lately too, like she has a vision that she just can't shake. Edward had been silent a lot here lately too. Bella assumed it was to keep an "ear" out for Emmett and his strange behavior, but maybe it was for someone else entirely. Jasper has been almost non-existent for days. Almost like the feelings in the house are just too much for him to bear. Could that be why Alice has been so sad? Carlisle and Esme have been pretty much the same loving people Bella adores, but even they can sense something is wrong in the family. It has been making them uneasy.

While Bella sat there analyzing every member of the Cullen family she heard pots and pans banging down stairs. Emmett was fixing her dinner. Swallowing the lump in her throat, Bella got off the bed and started to head downstairs. She made it just to the top of the staircase when Emmett was right in front of her with that devilish grin. Bella gasped and jumped back, staring at his face to see if he was himself or still that crazed creature he had become in the bedroom. His eyes glinted but did not darken. Emmett was himself.

"Hungry Bells?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"A little. You?" Bella retorted back. She couldn't help it, she put venom in her words.

"Not at all, well at least not for blood. I am hungry for a few other things though." With his words Emmett looked Bella up and down, lingering on her breasts and the apex of her thighs.

Bella flushed and said, "Emmett what is wrong with you! Why are you acting like this! You know I'm with Edward!"

Emmett started to back her towards the hallway wall, Bella's small frame was no match for Emmett's hulking figure. Bella's back hit the wall and she knew she had no place to run. Not that she could get there in time anyway, but still, the panic of being trapped started to well up inside of her. Emmett smiled, showcasing his ultra white teeth.

"Bella, haven't you figured it out yet? You're a smart girl, try." Emmett's hand came up and cupped Bella's jaw, gently forcing her head to the side. Bella felt Emmett start to skim his nose down her throat. Savoring her smell.

"Emmett I don't know. Ever since you and Rose had that fight, you've been…"

Realization hit her like a ton of bricks. Emmett and Rosalie were breaking up and Emmett wasn't handling it well. Just as the mental light popped on inside her head, Bella heard Emmett chuckle and felt him smile against her throat.

"Bingo, we have a winner." Emmett murmured against the sensitive flesh of her neck.

Bella peeked at Emmett in her peripheral vision and seen that his eyes had taken on an insane pained like quality to them. He was hurting and going crazy from the pain. She felt so bad for him in that instant. Rosalie and Emmett had been fighting a lot lately, Bella didn't know what about but she could tell it was serious. She was hoping it would have blown over soon, but now she knew it wasn't and that things between Emmett and Rose were over. After over a hundred years of being devoted to each other, the love ran out.

"Emmett… I'm so sorry… I don't know what else to say." She really didn't. There wasn't many nice things she could say about Rosalie.

"Don't worry about it. I'll occupy myself in _other_ ways." Emmett was smirking again against her throat.

"Emmett…. Please listen to me. Your hurting and you need to let it out. In a positive way. Not by destroying everything that you are."

Bella was pleading, trying to get through to him on some level. Emmett wasn't listening. Bella felt his hand move from her jaw down her throat were his thumb started to circle her pulse there. Suddenly Bella felt his tongue flick out over her pulse. She froze, knowing her death would soon be coming. Emmett stood there as still as a statue for only a few seconds and then he chuckled.

"Well I'm glad that went well. It would have been a real bummer if I would have killed you. I honestly don't want to hurt you Bella. But your fear smells _so _good. Even better than your blood."

"You mean your doing all of this just so you can scare me. So you can get off on my scent!"

Bella was irate. How dare he! Emmett just smiled at her and started to chuckle again. Bella started to fight back, she no longer was looking to the side. She turned her head so that he and her were now face to face. She gave him a glare that distinctly said _I am so pissed at you! _Bella meant to kick him knowing that she would probably hurt herself, but she didn't care, she wanted him to at least know she wanted to cause him pain. But with his vampire reflexes, Emmett seen what she was about to do right away. Instead of stopping her with his legs, Emmett hooked his hand underneath Bella's knee, and brought her leg up fully to where she was hitched around his hip.

"It's not just your scent that I'm getting off on Bella. It's your whole body. Every warm crevice and plain you have is making me hotter than hell!"

"Wh… What? Emmett your just in a blood haze. The only reason it's me is because I'm the only human here."

Emmett growled in exasperation at her. Bella shrunk into the wall. Instead of pushing the argument anymore, Emmett decided he was going to show her just what he meant. Since he already had her leg hitched around his hip, Emmett leaned even more against her and started to slowly grind his bulge into her. Bella gasped at the sensation. Her mouth making a perfect O.

"I thought you would like that." Emmett rasped in her ear.

"No… Stop…Don't." Bella whimpered, but even she didn't hear the conviction in her words. Emmett chuckled.

"Don't you mean, _No, don't stop_." Emmett moaned into Bella's ear.

Emmett started to lightly graze Bella's earlobe with his teeth, moving down to the column of her throat. Planting feather light kisses and licks all the way down her throat while continually grinding into her. Bella started to breath heavily as if panting. She knew it sounded embarrassing, but she couldn't help it. What he was doing felt so damned good. Emmett's other hand, that was braced on the wall beside her head, moved to the hem of her shirt slowly lifting the material up so that he could feel her burning flesh. Emmett's cold fingers started to lightly caress up Bella's ribcage, stopping at the bottom of her bra. Bella's eyes popped open, she didn't know she had shut them, Emmett was staring back at her in the eye. His eyes were still that lovely honey shade. Bella immediately came to her senses and started to try and push Emmett away.

"Get off." Bella said angrily

"I was about to." Emmett moaned.

"Oh shut up and just leave me alone!" Bella screamed at him. Emmett was immediately pinning Bella against the wall, no longer grinding into her. Making it impossible for her to escape. Emmett roughly grabbed the back of Bella's hair, making her look at him.

"I told you this wasn't over. Run." Emmett snarled at her. He pushed her away, indicating the way he wanted her to run. She stumbled close to the top of the stairs, which lead directly to the front door. Emmett wanted her to run outside. So that he could truly hunt her.

"No." Bella wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"Run, or I will make you run. One way or another I will have my fun."

Bella didn't know what that meant and she was hesitant to find out, but she held her ground anyway. Emmett seen her stubbornness kick in and he glared at her. Emmett sank into a crouch that was way more menacing than before, more predatorily in a way. Emmett bared his teeth at Bella and let out a roar like she had never heard before. Before she knew what she was doing, her feet had already carried her down half of the steps of the main staircase. Her survival instincts had taken over, she knew deep in her mind that she would never be able to fight Emmett, so flight was her only other option. Bella ran directly out of the house and off the front porch. She was making a beeline for the creek at the back of the house. Her heart was pounding so fast, the blood rushing through her ears almost made it to where she didn't hear the dark chuckle just behind her. The Hunt had begun.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Bella was somewhere in the woods near the Cullen house. That was the only way of describing her location. She had been herded here by Emmett, a couple of times he had caught her just to send her fleeing in a different direction. Making it impossible for her to remember all that ways she had come. She couldn't see the lights from the house anymore, so she knew she was deep in the forest. Right now she was huddled next to a rotted tree trunk, that would conceal her from any view. She knew that didn't matter, Emmett would find her on scent alone, but it made her feel safer for right now. She knew he would be there at any second. That's when she heard the muted footsteps.

"Oh, Bella… come out, come out, where ever you are." Emmett said in a sing-song voice.

"Why won't you just leave me alone?" Bella knew he already knew where she was, he was just taunting her for the fun of it. The next thing Bella knew was that the tree trunk was being lifted out of the way so that he could fully see her. She glared up at him as small clumps of dirt fell on her. Emmett flung the tree trunk away as if it were merely a piece of crumpled paper.

"There you are Bells." Emmett sounded ecstatic.

"Don't play dumb, you knew I was here all along." Bella grumbled as she made to stand.

"Well you should be happy, because I have decided something."

"Oh yea, what's that? You've decided to start inflicting pain, so that a wounded Bella would make for more interesting sport?" Bella couldn't help it, she knew that was a very stupid thing to say, but she really did expect it.

"No, I've decided I'm tired of chasing, this time I'm going to reap the benefits of my hunt." Emmett's mouth curled into a seductive smile. Bella wasn't expecting that.

"So, what? Now your going to kill me!" Bella was so tired of his crap, if he was going to do it she wished he would just do it and get it over with. She knew Edward would make him pay.

"How many times do I have to tell you Bella? Is that human memory that bad? I don't want to kill you at all. Just have a little fun."

"What's your version of fun?" Bella asked skeptically.

"Oh, it will be your version of fun too when I'm done." Emmett said, his eyes smoldering.

Bella was standing right in front of Emmett, just in front of the good sized hole he had made from the tree trunk. Emmett scooped her up bridal style and took off toward the house. Bella didn't even have time to close her eyes before they were back at the house. She wasn't as far into the forest as she thought. Emmett had just gotten her confused really well. Emmett ran with her up to Rosalie and his bedroom. Laying her softly on the mattress, Emmett stepped back to look at her. She was filthy, covered in mud and leaves and God knew what else. Emmett's smile returned. Very calmly he started taking off her shoes. Bella jerked her leg up meeting his gaze.

"What are you doing? Please tell me your not a foot fetish vampire." Bella said, eyes wide.

"Ok, for one; ewe, and two; do you normally shower with your shoes on?" Emmett said with a smirk.

"Well no, but what does that have to do with…" Realization hit her again like a baseball to the head. Emmett wanted to undress her for a shower, a shower she was sure she wouldn't be alone in.

"Figured it out did we?" Emmett said chuckling.

Bella couldn't move or speak, several things where going through her head at once. How wrong this truly was and what Emmett would look like wet and naked. She loved Edward with all her heart, but she would be lying if she thought of Emmett as unattractive to her. She was sure there wasn't a person on this earth that wouldn't find Emmett attractive.

Emmett didn't say another word, he started to take her shoes off again. This time Bella let him, she knew he would just jerk her leg back to him if she tried to fight. After the shoes Emmett took off her socks and started to slowly rub his hands up Bella's legs to the waist line of her jeans. He paused on her thighs, feeling the tension in her whole body, he started massaging gently. It felt really good, like he was a seasoned masseuse. Bella felt her body relaxing against his menstruations. So did Emmett. He continued his upward glide from her thighs to the waist line. With just a flick of his wrist the button was undone and the zipper was down. Bella instinctively tried to curl up. Emmett didn't let her, he held her legs steady, so that she couldn't bring her legs up to her chest.

"Bella trust me, I won't hurt you."

"I don't believe you anymore Emmett, not after tonight."

Bella glared at him, tears becoming evident in her eyes. Crying when she was angry was such an embarrassment. Emmett just continued where he left off, he was determined to show her he wasn't going to hurt her in the least. Before she knew it Emmett had stripped her of her pants. Emmett decided there was no "going slow" with Bella and decided to take her shirt off just as fast. Bella was laying on the bed in nothing but her undergarments.

Without another word Emmett scooped her up again and headed toward the bathroom that connected to Emmett and Rosalie's bedroom. Bella couldn't help but shiver, a lot of exposed skin was touching Emmett's marble cold skin. Within seconds Emmett had placed Bella on the bathroom floor and was turning the shower on. Bella just stood there covering her mid-section with her arms, looking at her feet. Emmett turned around and looking her right in the eye, pulled his shirt off. Bella's jaw dropped. She had never seen Emmett shirtless.

" What's wrong Bells, not expecting _this_?" Emmett gestured to his upper body.

" Umm… well I don't know, I guess I always seen you as a Ken doll, you know, I didn't think about definition."

" Oh, well that's a downer. Believe me I _have_ definition. In _every_ part of my body."

Emmett started toward Bella slowly. Bella's breathing picked up, and she knew her heart was beating at an embarrassing pace. Emmett smirked at her in a way that made her stomach flutter.

Emmett was right in front of her when his hands found the top button of his pants, he unbuttoned them quickly and slid them off in a blink of an eye. Bella couldn't help but look down immediately, and regretted it just as quickly. Emmett was huge. Bella's mouth went dry.

"I believe that you are over dressed at the moment." Emmett said, pointing at Bella.

"I can shower with them on. It doesn't bother me." Bella squeaked , grasping at straws.

"Yeah like I'm going to let _that _happen." Emmett chuckled. He started toward her with intent in his eyes. Bella backed up until her back hit the opposite wall. Emmett's eyes were smoldering at her, the sexual tension he was putting out was almost tangible. Emmett immediately invaded her space, just inches from his naked body, Bella could feel the thrum of energy he was putting off.

"Trust me." Emmett purred. "I can give you what you want. Tonight." He whispered into her ear. Emmett was leaned into Bella as far as he could be with out actually touching her. Bella felt him lightly lick her earlobe, while slightly grazing it with his teeth.

A shiver racked her body. Why did all that he was doing feel so damned good? Bella loved Edward, but he never touched her the way Emmett had tonight. Thinking about earlier in the hallway, moisture pooled between her thighs. Emmett's nostrils flared in understanding.

"Finally responding to me?" Emmett asked.

"I.. I don't know what I'm doing." Bella said, shaking her head trying to clear it. Emmett put his hands on either side of Bella's face, stopping her shaking, his thumbs started to rub her cheeks gently. Bella looked up into Emmett's gold eyes. He was staring intently back into hers. Without any warning, he dipped his head down and meshed his lips to hers. Emmett's kisses were totally different from Edward's. He was still gentle, but only to a point. Emmett wasn't afraid to lick and suck her lips slightly, taking back the venom before it had time to enter her mouth. It made her lips tingle instead of burn like she always imagined it would. It added to the pleasure. Bella moaned into Emmett's mouth, she was getting swept away in the pleasure. She realized she was kissing him back with force. She wanted what he was giving her. She couldn't lie to herself anymore. Bella licked the glass smooth surface of Emmett's lower lip. He gasped at the sensation. His hands slid from her face, to her neck, then to her shoulders. Never breaking the kiss Emmett's hands flashed behind Bella's back for a split second unsnapping her bra.

Bella hadn't realized she was clinging to Emmett's rib cage and pressed up against his chest, until she felt him pulling her bra down her arms. No longer in control of her body and what it did, Bella stepped back so Emmett could expose herself to him. As soon as her breasts were uncovered, Emmett let out a low growl that rumbled in his chest. Bella's nipples tightened at the sound, turning into two little pink peaks.

Emmett didn't say a word, he couldn't wait any longer. Quicker than Bella could see, his hands flashed to her waist, ripping the material of her panties. Suddenly Bella was standing in front of him completely naked. Scooping her up like he had before in the forest, Emmett carried her to the shower and stepped in with her still in his arms. The warm spray hit her, making her melt against Emmett even more. Emmett turned her facing him, he was gripping her under her arms at this point, slowly he started to lower her down, all the while rubbing her entire body against his. He could feel her soft little nipples abrade his marble skin, the slick wet heat between her legs. Emmett buried his face in Bella's hair, savoring her intoxicating scent.

Bella knew there was no going back at this point, if she did try to fight she didn't know what Emmett would do, and she didn't feel like dieing tonight. So she threw her arms around his neck, showing him she was done fighting. Emmett was shocked for a moment, he didn't believe Bella was done fighting him. He started to lean his head down again to see if she was going to move away. She didn't. Emmett looked at Bella's face, she looked scared, tired, and aroused all at the same time.

"Do you trust me now?" Emmett whispered in her ear.

"I don't know, I guess we'll find out." Bella whispered back.

Emmett reached his hand out towards her, Bella thought he was reaching for her, but instead he grabbed the shampoo bottle that was behind her.

'_My God'_, Bella thought, _'What does he have planned for me?'_


End file.
